Various personal care products are known to be useful for treating the skin. For example, color cosmetics are known for imparting color to the skin and sunscreen compositions that include UV filters are known for protecting the skin from harmful UV-radiation.
However, the inventors of the instant invention have found that combining color pigments with organic UV-filters creates a complex formulation that is not easy to stabilize. The inventors have found that a particular series of method steps involving the use of hydrophobic and hydrophilic silica surprisingly solves the problems of phase stability. While the use of hydrophobic and hydrophilic silica in sunscreen compositions is known (for example, EP1608331, entitled “Sunscreen Composition Comprising A Mixture of Silicas,” discloses sunscreens that are formulated in the form of a transparent gel and include a mixture of hydrophobic and hydrophilic silicas), the prior art does not teach or suggest the method steps of the instant invention.